


Smiling Sweet Sisterly Sadistic Surprise of Service and Sweaters

by Destux



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Christmas Fluff, F/F, Hot Chocolate, Secret Santa, Ugly Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21915148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destux/pseuds/Destux
Summary: It’s a Christmas season and it’s cold and snowing outside. It goes as well as you’d expect in a household where two lovers reside. (SECRET SANTA 2019 SUBMISSION)
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Smiling Sweet Sisterly Sadistic Surprise of Service and Sweaters

_*brrriiinnnggg...brrriiinnnggg...brrriiinnnggg~*_

From within the pile of blankets, a limb completely covered with two layers of thick clothing topped with a rough patchy dark green glove and a muffled excited jittery "Mmph" shot out, disturbing the already disturbed menagerie.

_*brrriiinnnggg...brrriiinnnggg...brrriiinnnggg~*_

The "sentient" limb folded on it self and slammed down on empty air. Hoisting itself back up, it started to swing down repeatedly and haphazardly within its vicinity as the ringing ensued in the room with a biting cold brewing within. _Brrrrr indeed..._

_*brrriiinnnggg...brrriiinnnggg...brrriiinnnggg~*_

The jitter and excitement that existed earlier turned into a gurgle of annoyance and frustration. The swinging became more controlled, more "strategic", resorting to "textile relocation", while retaining its “disparity”. _Ugh. Stop trying to think smart, dummy..._

_*brrriiinnnggg...brrriiinnnggg...brrriiinnnggg~*_

The vibrating alarm resounded along the thick clothing, signaling "I'm over here!" to the limb. It continued to tiptoe along the object until it felt a hard yet mushy _something_. Fondling the mysterious object more, the limb raised itself directly above the object.

_*brrriiinnnggg...brrriii—*_

With a slam of a hand, the alarm ceased its incessant ringing. Left with the icy air inside the room, Komaru squirmed off of her blankets and roared out a long yawn, chewing on her drool a couple of times as she scratched her head. It appears that she was secretly diagnosed with a severe case of bedhead for staying up so long last night, several hours after Toko-chan bid her goodnight. She blinked a couple of times before rubbing them with her sleeve.

After a long while of adjusting her senses, Komaru slid off the bed of blankets and sweaters that belonged to her "I'll be home by Christmas!" parrot of a brother. She remembered the last time they talked to each other and she let out a sad sigh as she approached the mirror to take a look at how she looked.

She slid her glove patchy glove against the cold misty glass and drew a happy face to mirror her tired childish smile doing a childish act: two dots and an upwards curve. Her laugh upon seeing this let out bursts of mists, obscuring the smiley Komaru plowed playfully. Her smile had not faltered.

With her arm, "Normal"-ru wiped off the semisolid sheet of fog with her sleeve to reveal her reflection. Ah, there she was in her gestalt gaudy glorious gift form; perfect for this occasion. Komaru wore two layers of sweaters, the outer layer being flashier and baggier than the tighter olive green wooly turtleneck that stuck to her skin... _kinda like butter on toast!_ A mixture of stripes, splashes and dots of red and white colors plastered the outer sweater. It really did not look like it suited Komaru as the bags of empty spaces from within the sweater made her look fatter than she should be. Hey! Most girls she met didn't even judge her looks _that_ much! She flapped her arms like a penguin and twisted her body around, taking a good look at herself at every angle. Her heart bounced in satisfaction.

Her eyes glazed over downwards to look at her brightly colored cotton pajamas with white high socks that would tell others that she was going to a sleepover. She pulled at the fabric of her pajamas. She found it fitting to wear matching colors with her... _umm...haha...why am I thinking of that right now? Sky blue and white are good colors...!_

Now there was only one thing missing in her apparel. She looked to her side and found the rack of headbands, varying in colors and types. As per course, she chose the flashy yellow headband dotted with red spots. She slid it on her head, pushing back the sharp tuft of hair that stuck out ike a sore thumb only to stubbornly stand back up; it wasn’t going to get itself unnoticed today and in some ways it was fine, surprisingly. She fixed the long pink ribbon on top of the band, adjusting its orientation and tightening the knot on it. Presto! Now she looked like a present! She grabbed a purple marker conveniently placed on her dresser next to her makeup tools and ran out of her room.

Komaru then made her way to the kitchen and from a cupboard drawer, she pulled out a large brown mug, decorated with the phrase “Merry Christmas” engraved like a signature on it and some snowflakes, as well as a bag of small assorted marshmallows and a sachet of cocoa mix. She quickly went to work as it’s only a matter of time before Toko-chan woke up.

She clicked her tongue as she remembered that she _forgot_ to boil water for the hot chocolate. _Really now, Komaru? Get it together!_ She shook her head as she pulled out a kettle from another cupboard, proceeding to fill it up with a modest amount of water. She turned the knob of the stove to high heat and placed the filled kettle atop the blue circle of fire. While waiting for the water to boil, Komaru borrowed a dull yellow sticky note from the wall. With the purple marker at her disposal, she doodled on the note with random lines, curves, symbols and letterings. She’s no artist, really; she just wants to have a good time with Toko-chan today – a lazy day’s fine too as long as the “with Toko-chan” exists.

After some time, smoke and screeching puffed out from the kettle’s spout. _Oh wait, it might wake her up!_ Just before the screeching became louder, Komaru dashed over to switch off the stove, dissipating the the smoke and screeches until it became silent. She decided to finish her doodling first to cool the kettle down for a bit.

_Just a little more here and then…ding! Done!_

Komaru slammed the sticky note on her chest, smoothening out the creases bit by bit, then prepared the hot chocolate they were going to share today. After pouring the cocoa mix into the mug, she grabbed a mitten and a spoon, sticking the latter in the mug as well, then went to carry the kettle. Hot steam rushed out of the mug as she poured the still piping hot water in the mug. She was careful not to let the steam touch her face as she maneuvered around the kitchen to dump the kettle in the sink for the cool air to swallow and chill the hot metal. As the mix blended into the water, Komaru stirred with the spoon. Soon after, she slowly added some marshmallows to the drink.

Using the spoon as her taste tester, she lifted it up towards her mouth and licked the chocolate off of it. _Yep, I bought the right chocolate, alright…_ There was a hop in her step as she stuck the spoon back in and carried the mug on a nearby disposable tray. She then went towards Toko-chan’s room, testing the lock for a hot second. As she turned the knob all the way and pushed the door open, she smirked, licking her lips, and screamed,

“Wake up, Toko-chan!!!”

The writer trembled awake as she frantically reached for her glasses beside her, rubbing the crust and sleepiness out of her eyes. “O-Omaru-chan? What is it now…” an annoyed voice was overtaken with a long yawn while she put on her glasses, blinking a couple of times.

“Just look here and see for yourself!” Komaru moved closer towards the bed, all smiles and giggles.

Toko-chan gave her a brief once-over and cringed momentarily. “W-W-What’s with the get-up?”

“Aw come on…don’t give me that look. This is my way of saying “Merry Christmas” to you, silly! I even wore an ugly sweater with you!”

“H-Huh?”

While still carrying the tray, Komaru happily hopped onto the other’s bed. “Hey, scoot over a bit so we can lie down together, ‘kay?”

Still looking bewildered about what just occurred as she did as she was told, the writer stared incredulously at Komaru. Her eyes looked up and down at her giddy all-knowing expression. Briefly after, a flash of realization seemed to have struck her mind. “Did y-you…dress up as a Ch-Christmas gift?”

With a relieved breath, Komaru balanced the tray on top of their legs and leaned on Toko-chan’s shoulder. “Hmm, finally noticed? Do you like my surprise?” She asked, nudging the mug closer to Toko-chan’s side of the tray. “I stayed up all night planning for this one.”

A tinge of pink dusted the other’s cheeks. “Y-Yeah but…I don’t even have a-anything to give you right now…”

“Don’t sweat it!” It was now Komaru’s turn to get the pink cheeks. “I just wanted to spend this Christmas with you, y’know?” From under the blankets, she grasped Toko-chan’s gloved hands and squeezed them. “It’s sweet…heehee…in a way.”

“That’s predictably s-sappy of y-you, Omaru-chan…”

“You know I wouldn’t have it any other way!”

“Hmm, yeah…” Toko-chan smiled as she gave Komaru a kiss on the forehead. She then used her other hand to grab the mug and sipped the sweet hot chocolate. “…It is s-sweet. Thanks f-f-for the gift and Merry Christmas.”

As Toko-chan offered the mug to Komaru, she beamed at her, taking in a small sip of the chocolate-y goodness in the mug. They then took turns sipping from the mug, just as planned.

_Thanks for existing, Toko-chan. I love you. Every moment with you makes me feel warm inside, just warm enough for the cold in the room._

**Author's Note:**

> To my Secret Santa recipient:
> 
> Hehe, sorry if I’m out of practice. Some time had passed since my last real fic. I even started with a fluffy tooth-rotting-sweet fic ft. Tokomaru. In any case, I would at least like to wish you a Merry Christmas this year. I just hope I caught the Christmas spirit this time around! (U •́ .̫ •̀ U)
> 
> P.S. GAHAHHUHAHUBJAK I’M SORRY IF I MISUNDERSTOOD UGLY SWEATERS. I’M STILL A DUMDUM NCNJNEUUBCUEUB.


End file.
